The principal objective of the present proposal is to determine the standing-gradient and the velocity of the solute in the intracellular channel and in the gap junction of corneal endothelium. This might provide a precise answer to account for the small potential difference and the anomalous reactance observed across rabbit corneal endothelium. It is intended to calculate the standing-gradient as the function of parameters such as: length and width of channel; distribution of transport sites and solute and solvent transport rate. The problem will be approached by employing the equations of continuity for the solute and solvent in the channels in order to obtain the governing differential equations. The solutions for these will be pursued by two different approaches: a) numerical analysis employing computer techniques, and b) perturbation method. The concentration and velocity profiles to be obtained by the proposed study are expected to contribute to the understanding of the behavior of the active transport mechanism of the corneal endothelium, which is of paramount importance for the maintenance of corneal transparency.